One By One: A Cujo And Desiree Sequel
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: After Vlad finds a group of cats from Cujo's wish, he realizes that he has no companion/evil minion, so he decides to test them to see which one is right for him. Who will he choose? Threequel coming up, if enough people review that is.


**Hooray! A sequel to: Cujo's Wish Is Desiree's Command! Break out the vodka! Heehee!**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: Are you going to continue? Is this a one shot?**

**TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland: I wonder if this is hoe Vlad got his cat Maddy. . . hmm. . .**

**What Wonderful Ideas! Yup, I have now begun to listen to reviews. If you want me to do anything, R/R or PM. ~CrazyxCrossovers **

One By One: A Cujo And Desiree Sequel

"Now... get... back.. IN!" Danny grunted, pushing his giant ghost dog back into the ghost zone. As the portal closed, he sighed, leaning against it's metal door. "Finally! Everything's back to normal."

"Danny!" He heard his mother yell. Danny transformed back into a human just as the lab door swung open. "Sweetie, can you please pick up the yard? It's a mess!" The raven haired boy raised in eye brow in confusion, but as he emerged from the brick house, he noticed the various dog bones and squeaky toys scattered across their small lawn. Luckily, no cats. _But I sucked Desiree back into the thermos! Shouldn't this have all gone away? _He thought to himself, looking up to the sky. _Well, at least they aren't falling from the sky anymore... _But as he began to pick up the dog toys, he couldn't help but to think, _I wonder how this effected other people? _

"Animal crackers in my soup... something and something loop the something..." Vlad sung to himself as he prepared himself a sandwich for luch. Well, at least, lettuce between two pieces of bread was a sandwich to _him_. "Something something some-" he was cut off, when he heard a loud crash in a dumpster behing his mansion. Vlad snatched up a broom, and stomped out to see what it was. "Filthy vermin! Show yourselves!" He demanded.

"Mrrowwljrgfjdgnjdkds.."

"Meow!"

"Me- *hack hack*"

"GRRRR..."

"Mew!" And suddenly, five cats emerged from the large dumpters. The first was a ginger colored male, that was stumbling around like a drunk. Next was a seemingly normal brownish black female. Then a calico male with a grey muzzle, who couldn't even open it's mouth without hacking. Then an extremely large black female with black paws and stomach. She wasn't fat, but she was large and muscled enough to appear as a small bear at first glance. Finally, a small and slim female kitten, that was light cream colored with soft grey paws. Vlad smirked to himself. _Well, having an evil minion/companion would be nice... _

"Alright. You're Stupid, you're Brownie, you're Old Coot, you're Absolutely Terrifying... Terri for short, and you're Currently Unnamed. Now, to be my minion, one of you must pass the test. Alright, let's begin with you, Stupid."

Test 1: The Lap Sit~Test Taker: Stupid

Vlad sat down at his computer connected to a spycam set in in the Fenton household. He placed his glass of water next to the keyboard, and began typing away with Stupid on his lap.

"Mek-sdjkfj-sklajflksaa-ksjfdfsa-8," Stupid slurred, jumping off Vlad's lap, and onto the keyboard.

"Stupid, get back here!" Vlad scolded.

"Mdska-e3iesan-sdnjsfsd-92" Stupid slurred once more, before noticing the glass of water. He stumbled over to it, his tail sliding dangerously close to a power outlet as he did so. The ginger cat stuck his entire head into the glass without warning. "Ghejfewin-JIJKEHNJDWW!" He howled, his fur puffing up like clouds as he was suddenly electrocuted.

"Alright, you fail," Vlad muttered, picking the stuttering cat up by it's scruff, and placing it into a box in the kitchen with the others. "Brownie, you're next."

Test 2: Speech and Memorization~Test Taker: Brownie

"Believe it or not Brownie," Vlad said, "I can understand cat language perfectly. Now, I am going you a phrase, spin you around in this chair, and then have you repeat it. Alright?" Brownie nodded. "Good. Now hear is your phrase. I love Maddie Fenton. Got it?" When the cat nodded once more, Vlad placed her in the chair and spun it. As the chair came to a stand still, Brownie looked slightly dazed. "Please repeat the phrase."

"Meow Meow Meow Meow." Now don't get him Brownie wrong, she had gotten the phrase completely correct. But her breath was stinky enough to burn off one's eye brows.

"Shame, I liked you. Oh well," Vlad muttered, plugging his nose, and placing the cat back into the box. "You're turn, Coot."

Test 3: Chemical Smelling~Test Taker: Old Coot

"Now Coot," Vlad began, putting three chemical's infront of the cat. "I need you to tell me which chemical could kill me depending on smell." Old Coot began to lean forrwaarrdd... veerryy sloowwwllyy... and in about an hour and fifteen minutes, he finally smelled the first chemical. "Well?" Vlad asked. The old cat stared at him blankly. The man sighed, and picked up Coot, putting him back in the box. "You're no good. Terri, you're up."

Test 4: Chemical Mixing~Test Ta- ERROR, PLEASE STAND BY.

"Arrgghhh! Get off me you filthy thing!" Vlad screamed, flinging the cat back into the box. "You will NOT be my partner. Now where did that kitten go... Currently Unnamed! Where are you?"

"Mew..." Vlad turned to see the she-kitten with a first aid kit hanging from her mouth. "Mew!" The man grinned, patting the kitten on the head.

"You'll do perfectly... Maddie. Hmm...what to do with the rest of you," he muttered. "Oh! I got it!"

"Da da da da dum! Dum dum! Dum dum! Da da da da dum! Dum dum! Dum dum!" Jack hummed to himself as he made himself a twelve layer hustard sandwich. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door to see a box.

"Mekfjdshfejfjgfdshgfsa..."

"Meow!"

"Me- *hack hack*"

"GRR..."

"Ooo! Kitties! Now, which one of you will be my companion/ghost catching sidekick..."

**A/N: Well, here we go folks! Btw, there will be a threequel about the cats, mostly Absolutely Terrifying though. Stupid, Brownie, Old Coot, and Absolutely Terrifying do belong to me, and together they are: The Feline Gang Of Demented Dementedness! So... I suppose, if you want to use them, ask permission and credit meh. Buh Bah! **


End file.
